


Sweet Lies

by ennelima



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance Novel, boyslove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennelima/pseuds/ennelima
Summary: In a world powered by pheromones, following instincts is not always an option, feelings and choices mix and pain is always the way to be traced.For those who have the privilege of being born into a noble family, they will have to get used to the lies or turn them into truth to survive.Imagine waking up after the first heat next to a person you hate, and worse, having marked him.
Relationships: alphaXalpha - Relationship, omegarverse - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

Jason gasped. 

He was a little dizzy and the cloudy images were clearer, the red was stronger and when the pupils increase he threw himself backwards away from what he saw.

It was Casey, son of his parents' friend, standing there before him unconscious. There was blood between his legs and over his neck. He had bite marks on some parts of his body and had sperm spread between his private parts.

Jason went into despair, he didn't remember anything, he didn't know what had happened, let alone why it had happened between him and the boy he detested.

\- Irina! Irina!

He screamed, it was the first thing he could remember, and she came running, picking him up almost in her lap and pulling him away from Casey. 

\- Irina, what did I do? - He asked still holding her arms tight.

\- It was your first rut, things will be clear to you later, but you need to calm down - She said hugging him.

\- Irina, they can't know - said Jason hugging her - please they can't know.

\- I can't deny the inevitable - She said running a hand over his hair - But I can postpone. What do you think?

\- I think it's perfect - He felt comfort in Irina's affection as if it were his mother's.

The two looked at Casey, who was still unconscious in bed.

...

Matteo threw the pillow over Jason on the bed, he got up discouraged.

\- You don't have to be so aggressive.

\- Liam arrives today forgot - he said jumping on the bed with him - Now that they are friends again you have to be friendly on your first day here.

"Because newbies don't arrive just after eight o'clock," he protested, lying down again.

Matteo leaned over and smiled - school rules, come on.

He pulled Jason's arm and made him get up, he got ready and they went to the front of the school to see the arrival of the new students.

Liam got out of the car with Selina and his younger sister, Quincy.

\- What is she doing here? Asked Jason.

\- They are dating now - Matteo replied with a smile on his face.

"Great," Jason said wryly.

Liam came over and received a hug from Jason, then went to greet Matteo. Selina did the same with a winning smile.

"So you're dating," he said.

"Hope it isn't a problem for you," said Liam sincerely.

"Of course not," he replied. 

Selina was still looking at Jason, she wanted to provoke him.

\- Matteo!

A girl said approaching him.

\- Hi, Alissa.

He brought her close to his friends.

\- People this and Alissa, my friend and neighbor - He introduced.

Alissa was very pretty, her silky blond hair seemed to jump at her every move, her golden skin only highlighted her red mouth in a round face and crystal clear eyes.

\- Liam, Selina, Liam and Jason's little sister - Matteo said pointing to each one when he said.

"It's a pleasure, Alissa," Liam said.

\- Hi - Selina said simple. 

"Hi," Jason said, amused.

Alissa smiled up at him with the funny way he said hi. Selina looked at them, looking uncomfortable with the new girl.

\- Come, I'll show you the school - Matteo took Alissa by the arm and they followed.  
Jason stood watching the two go ahead. 

"It looks like this year is going to be fun," Jason said to Liam before going after them.


	2. Chapter II

Selina took her tray of food and went to the table where everyone was having fun and laughing a lot, the new girl was the sensation. 

For her to have an omega as a rival it was normal but since she herself was beta, but Alissa was different she looked like a doll and was cute, but she had jokes and conversations about subjects that the boys seemed to be interested in as if it were another one of them , and that irritated her.

She sat next to Liam and looked at Jason, he was excited about Alissa.

\- Selina, do you like french fries? - Alissa asked to see on the other's plate.

\- Yes, they are delicious.

"With that body, I thought you wouldn't eat fried food," said the surprised girl.

"Some advantages of being beta," said Selina.

"She's the hottest girl in the whole school," said Liam, hugging his girlfriend.

He only stopped hugging her when he saw something, so he started to look at him.

\- Who is the boy talking to my sister? - Liam asked and everyone looked at the same place.

Jason saw that it was Casey and immediately looked at Matteo, but he didn't look surprised.

"And only a novice," said Matteo. 

"I don't want alphas hanging around my sister, she's only 15," said Liam, wanting to go and talk to the boy.

\- Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on him - Matteo comfort.

"There's going to be a party this weekend at the docks," Jason tried to change the subject.

\- In the city? - Alissa said curiously.

\- Yes, and newbies have a pass in the first week - He completed. 

"Sure," said Alissa.

"We're going too," Selina said quickly, she didn't want Alissa to approach Jason.

\- Great - Matteo completed.

Jason looked at Liam's sister again and they enjoy doing something. This was dangerous for him, he didn't want Casey to be part of his group and put his secret out in public, it was too dangerous.

When everyone left the table, Jason pulled Matteo into a quick corner in an attempt to discover something more.

"Do you know what Liam's sister's name really is?"

\- Quincy, she and 8B.

\- How do you know about that?

\- I was in the office when she came to get the schedules.

\- I will invite her too, I think that after talking to that boy Liam will not want her to go jealous of her brother, but it will be fun.

Matteo laughed and headed for the living room before everyone left the cafeteria.

During the break between classes Jason was in Quincy's class and he seemed to be the attraction of the place, everyone was curious to know what Jason White wanted in the 8th grade class, or rather who he was looking for.

Quincy even opened his mouth to see Jason crouching beside her desk to speak to her.

\- Do you have plans for this weekend?

"No," she said in a hurry.

\- This week?

\- No, I'm not free.

"I wonder why I saw you talking to an alpha," Jason said.

"I was calling him to the party he's having in town, but it hasn't been confirmed yet," Quincy said quickly.

\- Yes, there will be. Your brother goes with his girlfriend and I also with Matteo and Alissa, but I think he hasn't told you about it yet, so I came to invite you what do you think? - He said and saw her eyes shine, that made him want to laugh, she looked like a fan when she saw her idol up close - But only if you have nothing at all, I don't want to disturb your other plans.

"I will, I have no plans so far," she said cheerfully.

\- See you there - He took her chin before leaving and everyone seemed to pay attention to her. It was unheard of for them who used to pay attention to Jason during the school corridors.

Some girls approached Quincy afterwards to find out what it was and congratulate them there too. 

Jason knew what had happened between her and Casey now it was just a matter of pushing them away.


	3. Chapter 3

After the cafeteria Jason went to the bridge that connected the school to the city, the place was considered dangerous because gangs often used to clandestinely enter this side of the bridge, and students were forbidden to go there, but it wouldn't stop Jason, the suspension would only happen if he was caught, until then he could do whatever he wanted.

He needed to talk to someone and that place was perfect, after all he used to go there every day.

"It's a surprise for me to find you here," said Casey, appearing at the beginning of the bridge and stepping into the darkness of the place to approach him.

"I didn't think I needed to come here anytime soon," said Jason.

\- Is two years early for you?

\- You broke the deal - Jason interrupted - I said I couldn't get close to my friends.

\- I didn't approach. 

\- She and her friend now? You don't even know her.

\- She is Liam's sister and of course I know her, approached her and broke the deal, I want you to stay away from her.

\- She's omega and maybe my only chance.

\- I do not want to know.

"You broke the deal, too," Casey said.  
\- A is it? And what did I do?

\- You took any chance to say that I'm a bastard. They put me in the worst room, people here are afraid to talk to me.

\- As for her?

\- She doesn't know I'm a bastard, and she spoke to me. You didn't understand, but after two years of being stuck here, that was the best thing that happened to me.

Jason approached him and kissed him in surprise. He felt the warmth of Jason's lips on his, and the softness made him want more. The lips parted with a seal and Casey kept his eyes closed for two seconds longer than Jason, which made it clear that he expected more, he wanted to kiss him again.

\- I can give you a little incentive if you get away from her - said Jason running his finger over his arm and down to his shirt and then to his thigh, then started to do the opposite movement going up and the boy felt chills with the act - What do you say?

Casey kissed him again he couldn't help himself, having someone to touch and if touched it was a nice feeling for him, it was a form of affection for him.

Jason took advantage of this to have control over him.

The boy pushed him against the bridge column and started kissing him more violently while the more frantic tried to open the buttons on Jason's shirt.

Jason took him by the waist and sat him on the iron and continued to kiss him, positioned himself between Casey's legs and with his hands squeezing his ass. Casey smiled between the kiss.

\- Someone can see us.

Jason ran his finger over his lips, leaving a noise with the act.

\- Not in my room.


	4. Chapter IV

Waking up alone was normal for Casey, and even then he wouldn't have to look at Jason after what they had done, it was shameful for him every time. But Jason's room was not yet common for him, there were things he didn't know and even for another student at the same institution. But continuing to go through his class materials was not fun, he prepared to leave and the door didn't open, he forced and managed to open it, and to his surprise there was someone on the other side.

\- What are you doing in Jason's room? - a girl with curly blond hair asked in a humorous tone as she moved the pen in her hand from side to side.

"Nothing, Little Louise." He closed the door again. 

\- How do you know who I am? - she asked.

\- You write for the school newspaper - said taking steps in an attempt to leave - gossip right. 

"I write about Jason and I'll meet you in his room," Louise said, putting herself in front of him before he escaped.

\- I don't ... wait, you shouldn't even be here, it's the male dormitory and in the wing full of alphas, the monitor will suspend you if he finds you here - he said seriously.

\- It will not be said that I am with you.

\- If you start running now maybe he won't catch you here when I open my mouth to ...

Louise ran off before Casey called someone, she was from the newspaper but still an omega who was part of the club in love with a popular boy.

"You saw what came out in the school newspaper today," said Matteo. 

"I can't read everything a fifteen-year-old girl publishes," said Jason.

\- Most should be about you. 

\- It's just Matteo gossip.

\- This gossip is just what we hear in the halls - Alissa said sitting next to Jason - I know more about you than I need to ask.

"You still don't know which one is true and which one is nothing but lies," he said, looking into her eyes.

"I really have a lot of questions to ask," she said in a serious tone and Jason could feel the truth in her words.

Matteo and Alissa looked at each other and followed the rest of the trip in silence.

When they arrived in the small town they went shopping, eating the same meals every day of the week was boring. During the weekends it was like having a more regular vacation than at any other school.

The small town did not have large area beaches for sunbathing, but it did have docks and a waterfall in the woods. The pine forest was perfect for camping and a small party around the campfire.

Liam and Selina were choosing some drinks when Jason approached.

\- Running away from the bffs.

"Maybe a little," said Jason.

\- I was thinking of getting a girl for Matteo - Selina said when the three of them looked at the other two - but it seems that he already chose alone.

\- Are you okay with that? Asked Liam.   
"Contrary to what the newspaper says, we are not boyfriends," said Jason.

"I've seen it before," said Liam sarcastically, "but I confess that I like this ending the most."

\- Do you still hold a grudge for that?

"I just haven't forgotten yet," said Liam, "by the way, no one does, when it's one of your friends."

Liam continued with the affection and Selina stayed with Jason.

\- What did you do, stud? - The girl said, running her finger over his chest - Is it about Shay?

\- He still hates me for that, doesn't he - he said - he still came here, he has his finger in the middle he doesn't.

\- Maybe yes maybe no.

\- I can reward you if his opinion changes - Jason ran his finger over her face, sliding up to the tip of her chin - What do you say?

\- Selina ?!

\- I have to go - she smiled and went after her boyfriend. 

Selina approached Liam and he was frowning.

\- I don't want you to approach him.

\- Because? Jealousy?

\- You were already boyfriends, do you really think I feel safe with him hanging around you?

\- I am his girlfriend, not his property, if I feel like talking to him I will.

\- If you want to be my girlfriend, you'll need to stay by my side, with me. If you want to play, you can just be friends, ”said Liam.

\- Is that what you want? Because I may as well make the choice now.

Liam stopped, looked up and took a breath before looking Selina in the eye.

"You see, we're already fighting and you haven't had a week here," said Liam.

"You need to get over your intrigue with him, you are friends," said Selina.

\- Are? 

\- Should be.

\- You know what ... Look at Shay, she's an example of everyone who gets involved with him - Liam left the cart with drinks and left his girlfriend alone.

Selina took the affection and went to the opposite side, she was also irritated.

Alissa was choosing a candy in the window when she saw the reflection, it was Matteo's face looking at her. She turned to him, taking him by surprise, without giving him time to react or disguise that he was looking at her.

"You're going to want some candy too, or you're just going to look at me," said Alissa.

\- I don't like candy - he said crossing his arms - You know.

\- I know - she smiled - isn't that strange?

\- A little bit.

\- Is it like that with Jason?

"In a way, yes," said Matteo, "but I know more about him than he knows about me."  
"Don't tell him the things you tell me," said Alissa.

\- It is not that, it is just that things are different - said Matteo - we are men.

\- I disagree.

\- Do you disagree? What do you disagree with?

"I don't think it's two men, it's more like two kids," she laughed.

Matteo pulled her by the arm and tickled her belly, so Selina approached them with drinks.

\- Let's go.


	5. Chapter V

Jason returned from the party and went straight to his room, he was exhausted and wet, but when he turned on the bedroom light he found Casey sitting in the armchair waiting for him.

"What are you doing here, you should be gone by now," Jason said, closing the door so they wouldn't be seen.

\- He left me here and went to have fun alone, I can't go, but you can - He said seriously.

"I'm not the one with the mark on my neck," Jason shot him.

Casey didn't like hearing that at all, he was angry and tired of being put aside.

\- Does your girlfriend know what you lie to her? She would love to know before letting herself be involved that it cannot be her mate because by chance she has already marked someone else - he said taking revenge.

Jason gripped his neck tightly - You don't dare tell anyone that, do you hear?

\- What does he do here? - Matteo said entering the room.

"He's leaving now," Jason said, dropping Casey.

\- No, there are a lot of people in the corridor, it is better to stay and explain yourself first, what are you doing here? - He said turning to Casey.

"I don't have to explain," said Casey, heading toward the door when Matteo grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving.

"Now you have to either speak or I'll break your arm," said Matteo, with a red eye.

Casey was scared, he didn't know anyone who could control his wolf so well that he could use it whenever he wanted.

\- Jason?

"That's not my problem," said Jason, who sat on the bed and crossed his arms.

\- If you break my arm things will get ugly for you - Casey tried to convince him to let go - Aggression is certain suspension.

"Not against a bastard," said Matteo.

"How do you know ..."

"Casey and I had sex," Jason said, fussing with his hair a little frustrated.

"I'm remembering you," said Matteo, looking closely at Casey's face, "and the bastard Carter, I thought I got rid of him."  
Matteo released Casey and turned to Jason.

\- Not yet.

Matteo looked at Casey again, he didn't like him and now that he knew who he was, he liked them even less.

\- I can go now? Casey asked, pointing to the door.

"Take a shower first, you smell like him," he said as an order.

Casey went to the bathroom and Matteo approached Jason. 

"You said you wouldn't touch him anymore," Matteo said, still with a serious expression on his face.

"I also said I wouldn't hurt Liam anymore and look," said Jason, pulling Matteo around the waist for a hug. 

Matteo had known him since he was a child, he knew his weakness and his ways, and he always took care of him, but he didn't know everything, not when it was about Casey and he hated it.

When the boy came out of the bathroom and saw Jason hugging Matteo he just headed towards the door and left, Matteo intended to go after and continue with more questions but Jason didn't seem to want to let him go soon. He sat on the bed and Jason continued to hug him like a needy person asking for attention.

\- I'll talk to Liam, try to calm things down, Selina can help me if I have the right incentive and Quincy is just a little girl, Liam will keep it away - said Matteo. 

Jason leaned on the bed and brought Matteo's face closer with the act, then opened a smile on his face, he knew he could get everything from Matteo with that smile.

\- I already said I love you today - He hugged and threw himself on Matteo hugging him.

\- Not enough.

Matteo was being squeezed by Jason and ran his hand over his back, hugging him too, and put his face on Jason's neck to sniff him in disguise. He loved those moments, and clung to them even when they were small so he could smell Jason and touch him, even if not in the way he wanted to, but it was still a touch.

Jason released him and went to take a shower too, now he was calmer and knew that Matteo would help him with Liam.

And after he heard the bathroom door close, Matteo pulled the pillow to cover the volume that formed in his pants. He was martyred for that, he had to be more careful and control his perverted thoughts about his best friend, but it was getting more and more difficult to control his desires when he was around Jason.

He could still smell him and the softness of the skin on his neck, he could feel his wolf screaming to mark him.

His thoughts were interrupted when Jason left the bathroom and went back to the bedroom, he could feel he was still hard so he kept the pillow on his legs.

\- I didn't want to do that with Quincy, but she was desperate and ended up emitting pheromones, I couldn't help kissing her there.

Matteo got up and went to help him get dressed while he continued to tell his version of the story, he knew that most of it was a lie but he didn't care and he wouldn't deny it. 

While the buttons were being closed, Matteo could let his hand pass his finger and touch Jason's skin, it was a white skin with a defined abdomen. 

Jason was the easy type, he caught everyone but he had his exceptions, he always lost interest in an omega if she was easy, if she fell in love too easy he would give up, which happened most of the time, and he ended up finishing dating often. 

"You need to talk to her," said Matteo, closing the bottom button of his shirt and leaning over to pick up the suit that was part of the school uniform. Jason turned and he put it on. 

"She saw me with Quincy," said Jason. 

\- Even so.

\- Where were you? She was with you and suddenly seeing me with Quincy.

\- Drinking. Alissa likes games, she is the only child of seven brothers. It's a girl and an omega, but she may be giving you a boy sometimes.

\- Great, I have to be careful with another one who wants to find out about me, I thought Lou was enough but I end up finding a better one - Jason complained.

\- There's still Selina.

"You're the only one who doesn't want to kiss me or have sex with me," Jason said as he straightened his hair looking straight into the mirror. And yet Matteo looked at him, it looked like he knew something. - that's why we're friends.

\- And Liam? - He said trying to change the subject.

\- Liam wants my head, if he already did because of Shay, now he is sure because of Quincy. Let's go.

They left for the cafeteria before going to their respective classrooms.


End file.
